Consumers seek to maximize the use of their time. Electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) mobile telephones and other Internet connectivity devices (“mobile stations”) provide users with mobile access to information resources. Other common services provided to users include subscription data services, such as cable television, high-speed Internet services and digital telephone services.
Digital services, such as voice services, mobile data services, and television content services provide integrated data services to the end user. In addition to the increased availability of a mobile station, certain communication protocols and communication procedures are becoming increasingly popular and easy to implement, such as, text messaging, which may use short messaging service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), instant messaging (IM) and/or any other free format text application.
Conventionally, users relied strictly on calendar applications integrated with e-mail and their mobile devices. However, since users may be engaged with any of the above-noted services at any given time, all of these services may provide notifications or reminders to the user to maintain an interactive environment customized to the users needs and preferences.